I have to go
by Kaede77
Summary: je ne veux pas que tu partes....parfois les apparences sont trompeuse mais souvent on s'en rend compte trop tard Aku/Roku reedition de l'ancienne version c'est bien moi l'auteur


I have to go

_I have to go…_

Assis sur les remparts d'une tour, dans un monde qui n'était même pas censé exister, Roxas pensait en regardant la lune.  
Bientôt…bientôt il partirait…bientôt il rejoindrait son autre partie qui l'attendait.  
Assis sur les remparts, il pensait à ce que serait la vie loin de l'Organisation.

Depuis qu'il était « née », il avait toujours été avec eux.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était il resté ?  
Parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller ?  
Parce qu'il se sentent en sécurité avec des êtres de son espèces ?  
Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le calme qui régnait à cet instant.  
Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être ici.  
- Axel…  
Un jeune homme roux lui fit un sourire tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
- Généralement, c'est à la cité du Crépuscule qu'il faut te chercher.  
- J'avais envi d'innover…, lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.  
_Et de voir ce lieu une dernière fois…  
_Le regard de Roxas se porta de nouveau sur le ciel d'un noir de jaie.  
Depuis qu'il pensait à partir, il n'avait plus été capable de regarder Axel en face…Pourquoi ?  
Sans que Roxas ne comprenne comment c'était arrivé, un lien très fort s'était tissé entre les deux jeunes hommes, un lien qu'il ne pouvait expliquer car après tout, ils étaient des Simili, comment auraient-ils pu éprouver de l'affection l'un pour l'autre ?  
Pour éprouver des sentiments, il faut un cœur et pour avoir un cœur, il faut être humain…alors pourquoi Roxas s'entait il quelque chose se brisait en lui alors qu'il pensait à partir ? A laisser Axel seul ?

Il jeta un regard furtif dans la direction de son ami et, voyant que le jeune homme semblait concentré sur un élément du paysage, en profita pour le regarder attentivement, tentant de graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail, chose inutile car après tout, une fois qu'il aurait rejoint Sora, il ne se souviendrait de rien et pourtant…  
- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? demanda Axel avec son tact légendaire.  
- Non non…enfin…le jeune homme passa la main dans les cheveux rouge feu de son ami, une petite bête, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il agitait dans le vent sa main vide.  
- Erk…merci, je hais ces trucs là !  
- Oui, je sais… dit Roxas en regardant d'un regard triste sa main.  
Axel sourit de nouveau à son ami quand une voix se fit entendre plus bas.

- Oh hé, Rafale de Flammes Dansantes !  
- C'est Axel cretin !  
- Ouai c'est pareil…vient par ici, le boss veut te voir, lui cria Demyx.  
- J'arrive, dit le maître des flammes en se relevant et en époussetant son sombre manteau. Bon Roxas, je te laisse, on se voit demain matin pour l'entraînement ?

_Je serais déjà parti demain matin…_

Le jeune Simili se força à sourire avant d'ajouter, un sanglot à peine audible dans la voix.  
- Bien sur, et je vais encore te mettre une bonne rouste.  
- Oui oui c'est ça, répondit Axel en se dirigeant vers la salle du conseil.  
- Axel …  
L'homme se retourna.  
- Ouaip ?  
Une image s'imposa à l'esprit de Roxas, celle d'un Axel souriant alors qu'ils mangeaient une glace sur le clocher de la gare de la cité du Crépuscule.  
- Non rien…

Le Simili haussa les épaules et continua sa route, des larmes coulant sur ses joues…des larmes invisibles aux yeux de Roxas qui avait préféré se taire plutôt que de perdre cette image d'un Axel souriant et débordant de vie.  
Ils avaient beau être inséparables depuis leur rencontre, Roxas continuait de penser que son ami n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait en tête.  
Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas solennel dans le couloir le menant au bureau de Xemnas, Axel s'arrêta soudain, s'appuyant contre un mur, tête baissée, yeux mouillés, « cœur » blessé.  
Voila plusieurs jours qu'il avait compris, plusieurs jours qu'il se forçait à donner le change face à Roxas, à lui laisser croire qu'il ne se doutait de rien, qu'il ne savait pas que son ami voulait partir mais c'était si dur…  
Aux yeux de tous, il n'était qu'un idiot à peine plus futé que Demyx, aux yeux de Roxas il était une personne particulièrement forte mais en réalité…  
Il releva la tête, sécha ses larmes et remis sur son visage se masque souriant qui lui valait la haine et le méprit des autres membres.  
_Je ne lui laisserais pas voir mes faiblesse,_ se dit-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau du numéro un, _ jamais !  
_

Roxas était allongé sur son lit, fixant avec un grand interêt le plafond blanc qui le surplombait.  
Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Axel, aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, à ce lien, si étrange et si déstabilisant qui les unissait, aux adieux qu'ils s'étaient fait sur les remparts…  
Dire que leurs "aux revoir" s'étaient résumés à un « on se voit demain pour l'entraînement » …  
Axel avait-il réalisé ? Avait-il compris qu'il n'y aurait plus de demain ? Plus d'entraînement ? Ou viendra-t-il le chercher ?

Roxas se leva et se dirigeât vers la fenêtre.  
Viendrai-t-il frapper à sa porte demain matin ?  
Entrerai-t-il comme à chaque fois pour le réveiller ?  
Comment réagira-t-il en trouvant un lit vide à peine défait ?  
Sera-t-il triste ? Le cherchera-t-il dans la forteresse ?  
Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui ornait le mur : trois heures du matin. Il dormait sûrement à cette heure.  
Et s'il allait le voir ? Pas pour le réveiller non, juste pour le regarder, une dernière fois ?  
Après tout, c'était sa dernière chance…

Assit près de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, Axel repensait avec mélancolie à sa journée.  
Ce serait demain, il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui…  
Demain Roxas partirait…pour toujours…  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
Il se leva et regarda la pendule murale : trois heures cinq du matin.  
Dans quelques heures le soleil se lèverait.  
Dans quelques heures il devra se remettre à sourire et feindre la surprise quand il trouvera la chambre de Roxas vide.  
Il donna un coup de point sur la vitre puis posa son visage sur celle-ci, laissant le froid du verre le calmer.  
Comment fera-t-il ?  
Comment pourra-t-il garder cet air de cretin quand il annoncera aux autres que Roxas est introuvable ?

Il était perdu dans ces réflexions quand un bruit à peine audible se fit entendre vers la porte.  
D'un pas lent il se dirigeât vers elle et s'immobilisa en face.  
Il posa sa main sur le bois, s'entant de l'autre côté, celle de Roxas.

_Ce n'était pas une bonne idée._  
Immobile, la main posée sur le bois dur, Roxas ne cessait de se répéter qu'il ne devrait pas être là.  
Qu'elle idée stupide il avait eu.  
Venir ici, en pleine nuit…comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.  
Axel devait certainement dormir à point fermé, lui il partirait à l'aube…Le fait d'être là ne faisait que rendre plus douloureux le départ.  
Il posa sa tête contre la porte.  
Il se contenterait de ça, de ce petit moment et des aux revoirs de cet après-midi…il n'avait que cela après tout…  
Il caressa une dernière fois la porte et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle s'ouvrit.

Face à lui, un Axel affligé, le visage innondé de larmes.  
Des larmes commencèrent aussi à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il réalisait que c'était véritablement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient…

Sentant que c'était sa dernière chance, Axel n'avait pas réfléchit, il avait juste ouvert la porte.  
Devant lui, un jeune homme blond, l'air hagard, leva les yeux vers lui.  
Ils pleuraient tous deux à présent.

_C'est un adieu pas vrai…_pensa Axel en fixant son ami dans les yeux.  
_Oui…un adieu…_pensa Roxas en ne coupant pas le contact de leurs regards.

Axel fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant et qu'il ne referait sans doute jamais…il se baissa et prit Roxas dans ses bras.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Etre dans ces bras, sentir sa chaleur…voila ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte…voila pourquoi il était venu ce soir…  
Dans les bras d'Axel, Roxas se sentait calme, apaisé, serein…  
Il passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, le serrant comme s'il voulait l'étouffer, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait…

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…  
Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard. C'était comme si une lame avait percé la poitrine du jeune homme. En entendant ces mots, il se sentit mourir d'une certaine façon…

- Moi non plus mais…

Une larme tomba sur le sol en marbre blanc

- …Je dois partir…

Fin.


End file.
